


Give Me A Sign

by hellzoneact1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale (Undertale), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, Frisk is 7, Human Sans (Undertale), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Frisk (Undertale), Mute Frisk, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, amab Frisk, no beta we die like frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzoneact1/pseuds/hellzoneact1
Summary: Sans liked Frisk. It was hard not to - they were sweet. Funny. Kind.The problem is, Frisk likes him back. And they like him in a way they don't like anyone else.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Give Me A Sign

**Author's Note:**

> **This is consensual underage sex between a preteen child and an adult man.** It is purely a fantasy - read something else if the content bothers you.
> 
> Suggested by Anonymous.

Sans liked Frisk, was the thing. They were a good kid. Sweet. Funny. Kind. It was hard not to like a kid, after all, if you’re going to break into a government research facility and blow apart everyone who was imprisoning them there. It came with the territory.

They’d settled right into the little community Sans had been forming too, with everyone else who’d gone rogue - Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, high-level politicians, Undyne, a military general who could have single-handedly led a coup if she’d wanted to, Alphys, a lead scientist and Sans’ former coworker, who’d blown the lid on the entire secret project to find, capture, and experiment on monsters, and of course, his own brother, Papyrus.

Frisk liked all of them, and they liked all the other monsters they’d rescued too.

Frisk also liked Sans. That was the problem - they liked Sans in a way that was a little bit  _ different  _ than anyone else.

At first, Sans had dismissed it, since they were kind of weird with everybody. They blew kisses at Toriel, they wiggled their hips at Papyrus, and they wolf whistled at Alphys. They signed cute, harmless come-ons at everyone they met, no matter how young or old they were. They went on fake “dates” with Papyrus, who played along because he was just that kind of guy. Hell, they probably would have “flirted” with Undyne too, except that Undyne didn’t put up with it, so Sans guessed it wasn’t as fun.

When they’d done the same thing with Sans, Sans hadn’t been surprised, and like Papyrus, he’d played along too, because it all seemed like it was Frisk being a kid. A weird little goofball.

But then they noticed how Frisk didn’t  _ actually _ play-flirt with him. Instead, he noticed how often Frisk wanted kisses from him. And how much they’d hug his leg and not let go. And how he’d often wake up to find them laying on his belly. And then it got worse - soon, they didn’t want just kisses, they wanted him to pet their fur, something they didn’t let anyone else do. Soon, they openly crawled all over him like the rabbit they happened to look like. Soon, they kissed him on the lips, not the cheek.

And then they started sitting on his lap, and he couldn’t help but notice the way they sat their butt directly on his crotch, and the way they rubbed themselves against it, and how they kept doing it no matter how many times Sans tried to play it off and get them to find something else to do. He noticed how they’d sit directly in his line of sight and do nothing less than  _ suck off  _ popsicles or bananas in a way no little kid should ever be doing. He noticed that they were wearing skirts around him, and that they made sure that, even in public, they’d always be in the right place and the right angle that only Sans could see their panties.

And then they finally threw the last shred of subtlety out the window and said to him, in perfect sign language, <I WANT TO SUCK YOUR COCK.>

Sans was a murderer, and that might have made him a monster, but he certainly wasn’t a  _ monster.  _ There was no way in the nine circles of Hell that he was going to take the bait the little tart was dangling in front of him.

So, as much as he liked Frisk, he decided he was going to cut it off at the pass. He was going to tell Frisk, in no uncertain terms, that this had to stop, or else they wouldn’t be able to see each other again. He meant it too. Toriel and Asgore would gladly adopt a new child - they’d already all but adopted Chara - and then Sans would barely ever see Frisk again. It’d be for the best.

Of course, he should have done that immediately. He didn’t. He’d always been pretty lazy in that way - he’d decided to wait until Frisk acted up again, instead of laying bare his ultimatum immediately.

Which was how he walked right into the bear trap that he had laid in front of himself. It would have seemed harmless in any other context: a local celebrity and his DJ cousin had invited Sans and the rest of his group to an underground pool party, secret to the public eye. It’d be a way for the adults to organize and lay out battle plans for the next phase in the operation, while to the kids and the teenagers they’d rescued, it’d be a way to have fun and let off some steam in a way their secretive lives rarely let them.

But from the moment they all climbed into Alphys’ van to drive to the pool, Sans saw Frisk acting especially strange. They weren’t making eye contact with him, they were blushing a deep enough red to make Chara’s cheeks look deathly pale in comparison, and they were squirming. They kept rubbing their legs together oddly, as if they needed to use the restroom, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were actually doing.

_ Act casual,  _ he told himself, trying not to stare at Frisk as they all but openly rubbed their legs together in full sight of everyone else.  _ They’re just a kid. _

He knew it wouldn’t stop with that, of course. When the van pulled up to the Blook household, he asked Alphys to take the kids to the pool, and he very intentionally made his way in the opposite direction. He sat in one of the Blook family’s lavish, exorbitant living rooms, laid on one of their couches, and closed in eyes in preparation to sleep the entire day away. He never participated in the planning stages anyway. When it came to plans, he was more of an... executor.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to a small, wet hand tugging intently on his. 

“Kid, come on, give it a rest,” he said, not moving.

The hand kept tugging. He turned his head to look at the hand’s owner, and wasn’t surprised to see it was Frisk, in a one-piece, their clothes and their fur soaking wet. What he was surprised to see was that they looked worse than ever. The fur on their face was a bright, cherry red, and under the fur covering their eyes, he could see them staring at him with intense, dazed, almost glassy eyes. They were shivering and shaking, and they were still rubbing their legs together.

That wasn’t the only thing. He could see, right between their legs, the hard little nub of their cock, clearly outlined by their one-piece and sticking straight ahead.

“Mmm!” Frisk whined, the sound high and reedy, as they pulled on Sans’ hand. “Mmm!”

Sans tried to pull their hand away, but Frisk just pulled harder, more intently, and made that whining sound again. Sans sighed.

“Look. Frisk. I don’t know what the hell you see in me, but this ain’t happenin'. St…”

Frisk pulled his hand hard and, at the same time, pulled it downwards, and he didn’t realize what they were trying to do until he felt his hand land directly between their legs, his fingers brushing over the outline of their cock. The moment his fingers touched it, Frisk let out a loud, breathy moan. Sans looked around the room in alarm, but the only started to grind their hips against his fingers.

He felt his own cheeks grow warm as he realized what they were doing. _Christ_ , he thought. They were using him to masturbate.

He pulled his hand away, ready to tell them once again to stop, and Frisk whined, stumbled forward, and started to grind their hips against the edge of the couch, as if they didn’t even care about Sans anymore, as if they would hump anything just to get off.

It was almost if… _oh, no way_ , he thought. _That wasn’t possible._

Was it?

He didn’t know the first thing about monster biology. He had been a scientist, but he had studied magic, not monster reproduction. Still, he wasn’t an idiot. He knew about mammals, and he knew what happened to most mammals when it was time to mate, and Frisk was, more or less, a mammal. Even if it didn’t look like they had the right parts for... this.

“Fuck,” he swore. “You’re in heat.”

Frisk whined again and continued rubbing themselves against the couch. It was clearly doing nothing for them, and if anything, it was probably painful. They couldn’t stay like this. If they stayed like this, if they didn’t get release, they’d get worse and worse. Hell, he knew monsters that got under too much stress tended to… well, destabilize. If they kept this up, they might not even  _ survive. _

Unable to believe what he was about to do, he stood up from the couch and, trying to look as casual as possible, took Frisk’s much smaller hand in his. Hoping that nobody would pop around the corner and see what he was doing, he walked out of the room and down the long, extravagant hallway until he found the bathroom, and then quickly slipped into it, pulling Frisk in behind him. He almost slammed the door shut.

He felt himself blush furiously, still unwilling to believe he was going to go through with this, and crouched down to Frisk’s level. From this close, he could see the wetness in their fur wasn’t just from the pool water, but was also clearly sweat.

“Alright,” he whispered, raising his hand in front of them and extending one finger. “Ground rules: you can’t tell  _ a soul  _ about this. Capiche? Not Chara, not Kris, not Alphys, and  _ especially  _ not Toriel. Pretty damn sure she’ll  _ actually  _ kill me.”

Frisk nodded slowly, although from their glassy stare, he still couldn’t tell that they were entirely listening.

“Second: this is a one-time gig. No repeats. I don’t care how much you beg, I’m not doing this again. Got it?”

Frisk nodded again.

“Third: once we’re done, we’re done. No more flirting, no more hitting on me, no more weird crap with your food. This ain’t happening between us. I’m thirty-eight years old and you’re… I dunno. Seven or something. So. You got that all filed away?”

Frisk nodded, and then let out an impatient whine, stepped forward, and grabbed his hand again. Sans hesitated, swallowing back the tidal wave of guilt he felt about the horrible sin he knew he was just about to commit, and then let them pull his hand down.

He tried not to look as he felt the unmistakable feeling of his fingers touching the spandex of their one-piece, the outline of their tiny, hard cock. It was so small he could palm it between two fingers, and so he did, forming a little opening for Frisk’s prepubescent hips to fuck as much as they wanted.

Frisk didn’t wait for a second. As if whatever inhibition they might have had left had left them, they wrapped both their sopping-wet arms around Sans’ arms and started to wildly hump his hand. With every shameless thrust of their hips, their breaths came out in little pants, like a dog.

“Jesus, kid, you really are a rabbit,” Sans muttered, keeping his eyes upwards and not on the child currently wrapped around his arm and fucking his hand.

Frisk responded by letting out another high-pitched, impatient whine.

Sans swallowed as a horrible thought overcame him. He shouldn’t be doing this, at all, and yet it still felt like he was crossing more and more lines every second.

“That's not doing it for you either, huh?” he said quietly, and Frisk responded by nodding so furiously that water splashed from their fur to every corner of the bathroom.

Sans looked up towards the sky, as if to ask whatever deity was out there for their forgiveness, and then he slipped his hand around the edge of Frisk’s one-piece, pulled on it, and yanked it to the side of Frisk’s cock. It popped free, easy as anything, and Sans once again scissored the tiny pink erection between two of his fingers, this time touching their bare flesh.

He looked down, at Frisk’s small, furry body - their narrow, almost closed eyes covered with bang-like fur, the slight snout leading to their nub of a pink nose, the hard, almost invisible nipple-like bumps that poked through the blue and purple spandex on their round stomach, and their tiny pink cock in his hands.

And all he could think, as the last vestiges of his sanity drained away, was “god, they really are cute.”

Maybe that was why he wrapped his other arm around them, pulled them closer, and started to move his fingers back and forth, back and forth, outright stroking their little hard-on. Immediately, Frisk went rigid in his hands, and they let out a completely different noise - an  _ mmm,  _ but not a whine like before. It was a soft moan of pleasure, filled with unchildlike lust.

Sans knew what worked on his own dick, so it wasn’t very hard to figure out what would make Frisk feel just as good. Instead of letting Frisk wildly hump his hand like Sans was a pillow, Sans slowly stroked their cock, a steady but intent rhythm. Instead of scissoring it between his fingers, he wrapped two of his fingers around it in a circle - he wasn’t surprised to find it was so small that his fat fingers dwarfed it completely.

While he kept stroking them with one hand, he raised the other arm that was wrapped around them and placed his other hand up higher, on their belly. They didn’t have breasts, or even nipples to speak of, but the small bumps on their stomach might have been an erogenous zone for them, so he traced his fingers across them, kneaded them, pinched them. Immediately, Frisk responded by shuddering and then going rigid, letting out a keening whine, so he kept doing it.

It didn’t take long for Frisk to start to move on their own again, unconsciously (or consciously, he wasn't sure) gyrating their hips, grinding their cock against his hands. He countered by stroking their cock faster, letting their little body fuck his fingers. He could tell, even if they didn’t speak, that they were enjoying this - but so was he. Hell, the truth was, he’d had a boner for the last five minutes, and now he was so hard it hurt. It felt like it was going to burst right out of his pants.

As if he was possessed, he took a hand off Frisk’s belly, reached up to one of their floppy brown ears, and flipped it over their head before leaning against their eardrum.

And he whispered, “You still want to suck my cock?”

Frisk froze, and then they looked up at him from under their bangs not with that glassy stare but with their usual blank, featureless expression. He couldn’t read their face at all, and he wondered briefly if he’d just taken it just one step too far.

And then they licked their lips. And, as if that wasn’t clear enough, they wiggled free of his grip and turned, expectantly, to face him, staring right at the tent in his pants as if they couldn’t wait a second longer. He didn’t leave them waiting. He took one look at that expectant stare, took off his belt, unbuttoned his shorts, and pulled both them and his briefs down. His cock popped free, perfectly level with their head, with their mouth, and leaking precum.

Sans could almost see them drooling at the sight of it. He couldn’t help but grin.

“Put your hands on it,” he said.

He saw their arms and hands shaking, but they didn’t hesitate at all. They reached out and put both hands on his cock. The sensation of their paw pads on his dick was indescribable, but that wasn’t the hottest part. Their hands were so small, so tiny, and he was a big man, meaning even both hands together barely fit around his girth - and that was, somehow, a huge turn-on.

Without him even telling them to, they started to move their hands up and down the length of his cock, tugging the foreskin back and forth over the head. He bit back a groan so nobody that was passing by would overhear, but something in him wanted to let them know he liked it anyway. He reached out around the back of their head, laid his hand in their fur, and petted them softly.

They stared, clearly entranced, at the cock in their hands, and continued to stroke it, steadily picking up the pace. It twitched against their small fingers, and he couldn’t help but buck his hips, just barely, into the motion of their strokes. It only seemed to fascinate them more.

“Hey, kid,” he said quietly, and they paused and looked up at him. The sight of them staring up at him with their hard little cocklet between their legs and his huge dick in their hands almost made him come right in their face, so he took a deep, calming breath. “You ever touched a cock before?”

They shook their head.

“Wow, really?” he said with another grin, continuing to pet their head. He pet them behind their ear, and they smiled, just barely, and leaned into his touch. “You’ve got a filthy mouth then.”

He paused, for emphasis.

“Why don’t we make it filthier?”

And he increased the pressure on the back of their head and pulled them forward, aiming his cock towards their mouth, nearly pressing the head of it against their lips. Once again, they didn’t seem afraid, or hesitant. They only opened their mouth, big and wide, like a little kid at the dentist.

He wasn’t sure at first if it would fit, but he pushed forward anyway, feeling as the tip of his cock pressed against the edges of their lips. He didn’t move a centimeter more.

“Come on,” he said encouragingly, rubbing the back of their head. “Have a taste.”

Slowly, he felt as Frisk stretched their mouth open wider and slid their head forward. He felt as the head of his cock slipped past their lips with a wet  _ pop _ , before sliding between their teeth, across their tongue, halfway to their throat. He groaned, but he didn’t push. He just let them take in as much of his cock as they could manage, as much as they were comfortable with. The last thing he wanted was for them to gag. 

Finally, they stopped, because they could go no further. He took in the image of them - this six or seven year old little monster kid in a striped one-piece swimsuit, blushing bright red, four and a half inches of an adult’s thick cock in their eager, willing mouth as their own stood hanging between their legs, signaling they were just as turned on as he was.

He really was the real monster. And he was long past the point of caring.

He pet the back of their head again.

“Nice. You’re doing great.”

Again, Sans didn’t have to tell them what to do next. They let their head fall back, Sans’ cock sliding bit by bit out of their tight, warm mouth as they held the shaft between their tiny fingers. When the head of his cock had almost slipped out, they paused, then slid their head forward again, filling as much of their mouth as they could. He pet their fur encouragingly. How could they suck cock this good without even having put their hands on one before?

Steadily, they began to build a rhythm, bobbing their head on his cock, and he felt them getting more and more comfortable with it in their mouth. They weren’t deepthroating him, but they were fitting more and more of it inside them every time they tried again, and the feeling of it nearly reaching the back of their throat was intoxicating. His hips started to buck involuntarily, and he found himself gripping the back of their head, applying more pressure to their skull.

God, he couldn’t believe how much he wanted to grab their ears like they were handles and  _ thrust,  _ hard and fast, until he filled their throat with come. Just  _ thinking  _ about that almost made him blow his load.

He wasn’t going to force them to do anything, though. Not for a second. But it turned out he didn’t have to, because Frisk was clearly getting impatient. They were picking up the pace, bobbing faster on his cock, making up for their lack of technique with a lot of enthusiasm - Sans put a hand on his own mouth to stop himself from groaning too loudly when he realized that, if he did start fucking their throat, they’d just be _ turned on. _

He looked down and he could see their own cock twitching, their legs shaking, their hips reflexively humping the air. They weren’t going to last much longer - if he so much as put a finger on their cock, they were going to come. And, if they kept this up, he wasn’t going to last a minute longer either. All he’d have to do now was fuck their mouth a little, or pull out and come all over their pretty face, or…

Or.

He took his hand off the back of Frisk’s head and pulled out, a string of precum trailing from the tip of his cock to their open, panting mouth. They let out a high-pitched, miserable whine at the loss and reached out to touch his cock again, so he reached one hand down and placed a finger over their mouth.

“Frisk,” he whispered, his voice husky. “You wanna have a good time?”

Frisk nodded rapidly. He had a feeling he didn’t have to explain to them what he was implying, but they still surprised him when they grabbed the bands of their one-piece, pulled them apart, and wiggled out of it. Once they were free of their clothes, their white little tail wiggling in anticipation, they reached up for him with both arms. He obliged by lifting them up, letting them wrap their arms around his shoulders, and kissing them.

He laughed as they probed his mouth with their tongue, and he quickly obliged by opening it and sliding his tongue into theirs. Somehow, the fact of where their mouth had just been, mixed with the overwhelming smell of wet fur, chlorine, and a little kid’s sweat, didn’t turn him off. It just reminded him he was making out with Frisk, the cutest kid he'd ever met.

He stepped backwards until he bumped into the toilet, and then he broke the kiss as he sat down on the lid and lifted Frisk up, right between his legs. He stared at the tiny, wet, and incredibly fucking horny kid panting in front of him, his cock sticking straight up, facing their entrance. God, he had been right about them being cute. He’d been so right that he’d been wrong not to do this a long time ago.

He reached around their back and under their fluffy cottontail, slipped one of his fat fingers between their cheeks, and found their entrance. It only took him a moment to adjust the angle of their hips so that they were positioned above it, ready to take his cock.

“You ready, kid?” he whispered.

In response, they lifted two shaking hands, and began to unsteadily sign.

<FUCK ME.>

He chuckled, and then he lowered them down, down until his cock parted fur, touched bare skin, and then pressed against their hole. Their body was so small in his hands he was half-afraid that he was about to tear them apart, but it was too late to turn back. He gripped their hips tightly and lowered them onto his cock, lubricated with saliva and precome, and bit back a groan as he felt their tight hole stretch apart for him.

He was being careful, and slow, even if every movement was a cocktail of pleasure and agony. He didn’t want to hurt them, after all. But he should have known better, that of course it wouldn’t be enough for the horny little bastard. They responded to his speed by leaning forward, adjusting the angle of their own hips, and lowering  _ themselves  _ onto his cock, much faster than they possibly should have been able to. They let out a pleased moan, a  _ mmm,  _ as his cock began to fill them up.

“Fuck,” Sans swore. “You’re eager, aren’t you?”

Frisk just nodded.

“Hey, let’s play a game,” Sans grinned. “Nod for true, shake your head for false. True: you want me to fill that little body of yours with every inch of my cock, right now. Even if it hurts.”

Frisk nodded twice. Sans grabbed their hips tightly and all but slammed them down onto his cock. Their whole body bounced from the impact, their usual narrowed eyes widening in shock, and they gasped, letting out a cry, something not quite a moan and not quite a wail.

He took a moment for them to adjust to the intrusion, afraid he’d finally gone too far, but after a few deep, panting breaths, they calmed. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“True: you want me to be gentle with you. You want me to treat you like a kid.”

Frisk shook their head rapidly.

“Oh yeah?” he said, grinning again. “That’s a surprise. So then, how about this? True: you want me to fuck you like a rabbit.” Frisk nodded. “You want to ride my cock like a merry-go-round.”  Frisk nodded, rapidly. “You want to bounce on my cock until you come, and you want me to come in you…” Frisk nodded frantically, and as they nodded, he started to lift them up. “And you want me to fill you up until you burst…” Then he slammed them down, their cock bouncing from the impact, a moan escaping their lips even as they kept nodding and nodding. “And then you want to do it again, and again, and  _ again,  _ because you can’t fucking get enough, can you _ …” _

He was bouncing them on his cock now, using their body like a toy for his pleasure, and he grinned wider as he saw Frisk completely lost in what he was doing, drool spilling down their chin, sweat pouring down their brow, their face flushed, nodding even though they probably no longer knew why, their breaths coming out in short staccato bursts…

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Sans instantly stopped what he was doing, bit back a swore so fast that he felt himself draw blood, and covered Frisk’s mouth with his hand.

“Sans, are you in there?” said a voice, instantly recognizable from the cartoonish British accent as Toriel’s.

Sans stared at the door, and stared at the striped one-piece on the floor next to his boxers, and stared at Frisk, and said nothing.

“Sans, nobody has seen you all day, and we cannot find Frisk anywhere,” Toriel continued. “If you are done lazing about, we would greatly appreciate if you could assist in the search for them.”

Sans opened his mouth to speak, but just before he could, he felt Frisk move in his hands… downwards. It took a moment for his brain to reset enough to realize that, even now, Frisk was continuing to try and ride him.

Fuck. This little tart was going to get him killed.

“Who says I’m lazing about, Tori?” he said to the door with his usual nonchalance. All the while, Frisk lowered themselves further and further, filling themselves more and more with his cock. “I’m just being thorough.  _ Very  _ thorough.”

“I certainly doubt they are in the restroom.”

Sans shuddered and tried not to groan as Frisk finally lowered themselves as deep as they could go, almost all the way to the base of his cock. 

“I mean, you never know. Maybe they’re in the medicine cabinet or something.”

Frisk raised themselves again, and he felt the hand on their mouth slip downwards. As if just to make things even worse, Frisk immediately responded to the fingers touching their lips by opening their mouth and taking one of his fingers into it. They kissed and sucked on it greedily, making his dick throb and his heart pound like a jackhammer.

There was a horrifying pause from the other end of the door. Frisk didn’t pause at all.

“...You know something.”

_ Oh shit. _

“Well. I know that I know that you know that I know that you don’t know that I know what you don’t know that I know,” he said immediately.

“And what is it that I know that you know that I know that you know I don’t know?” Toriel replied, just as quickly.

Sans swallowed as Frisk kept deepthroating his finger and fucking themselves faster and faster on his cock.

“Well, let’s say, theoretically, that I knew, but you didn’t know, but I knew you didn’t know…”

Pressure was building behind his eyes, between his legs. Frisk was practically slamming their hips against him, and every thrust of their tiny, furry body against his cock made him see stars.

“That Frisk…”

_ Oh Christ, oh Christ, oh Christ… _

"Was..."

Abruptly, he felt Frisk go rigid, and he heard the muffled sound of them moaning around his finger. Their hips began to twitch and spasm, and that was all he could take. He wrapped his arm around them, pulled them tight to his chest, and with one last thrust into their shaking body, felt himself come inside them. He all but bit his tongue to stop from groaning as come exploded from out of his cock, spilling down their shaking legs until his erection finally flagged and slipped out of their gaping hole. Then, at last, they fell forward, going limp.

His voice didn’t even crack as he finished, “In the kitchen. I said they could have a snack.”

“Oh, for goodness’ sake, Sans. Why did you not just say so?”

And he heard Toriel walk off. He waited, quietly, for the sound of her footsteps to fade away.

The moment they did, he burst into laughter, as hard as he’d ever laughed in his entire life. He was still hugging Frisk to his chest, and he heard them giggling a childish, high-pitched giggle, and they stayed like that for a moment in each other’s arms.

* * *

Nothing else eventful happened at the pool party, much to Sans’ relief. Frisk went back to playing with the other kids as if nothing had happened, and Sans went back to napping as if he didn’t have a care in the world, which couldn’t be further from the truth. After a few hours, they climbed back into Alphys’ van and went home. Frisk talked to the other kids and didn’t even so much as look his direction.

When they arrived, Sans was the last to leave, but to his surprise, Frisk was waiting for him at the front door, their usual blank expression a blushing smile.

They signed at him.

<ARE YOU SANTA CLAUS?>

Sans looked left and right, to make sure nobody else was looking, and grinned at them.

“I don’t know. Am I?”

<THAT DEPENDS. DO YOU ONLY COME ONCE A YEAR?>

Sans chuckled and walked over to them. Once he was in front of them, he crouched down and whispered in their ear.

“You naughty kid. Looks like I need to stuff your stocking.”

Frisk outright grinned at him, and without another word, scampered off, into the building and down the hallway leading to their bedroom. Hands in his pockets, Sans whistled as he walked down the hallway behind them.

It was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a comment. Be sure to check out [my Baraag](https://baraag.net/web/accounts/449135) for updates and excerpts, as well as information about how to request fics from me.


End file.
